Never Say Never
by SpaceBunny-chan
Summary: The gang has had their share of weird coincidences before. But what are the odds of a circus coming to town the night of a festival that Misao invited them to, and running into a Misao look-a-like? Pretty slime, I’m sure. With a... full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:**

Eevee-Squee! I got my computer back, I'm so happy! So, here's my newest fanfic.

MisaoChan-Yay!

Eevee-Dedicated to my friend, Misao-chan, since I promised her I'd write a Rurouni Kension fanfic for her (grin) Let's see, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, yada yada yada, so here's the summary X3

Selene-Please tell me you weren't trying to rhyme again…

Summary:

The gang has had their share of weird coincidences before. But what are the odds of a circus coming to town the night of a festival that Misao invited them to, and running into a Misao look-a-like? Pretty slime, I'm sure. With a strange set of events set into motion, can all of it really be attributed to just coincidence?

Never Say Never – Prologue 

"_Mama? Papa? Mama, Papa, where are you?" A tiny voice called through the darkness, the voice of a small child searching for her loved ones. She had awoken from her dreams, her happy world of dreams, to the sound of screams against the pitter-pattering of raindrops on the roof and soft ground outside._

_They came from her parent's room._

_Opening the sliding door, which separated her parent's quarters from the hallway, she saw the sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Blood was everywhere, and there they were, her parent's, dead. _

_Murdered. _

_The girls father was still in bed, head cut clean off, and her mother lay sprawled on the floor, the fatal wound on her back still gushing blood._

"_Mama…Papa…" A tear streaked her face, then another and another. "Mama! Papa!"_

_Through the stillness of the night, the little girl's screams echoed hauntingly through the sleeping city of Kyoto, waking some. Neighbor's alerted the authorities to the 'disturbance,' but only when they arrived did they realize the truth of the matter. The little girl didn't understand what any of the officers were talking about amongst themselves, except that her parent's were murdered, that the murderer had entered through the window, and that it resembled the killings of an imperialist known as Battousai the manslayer. _

_They didn't even seem to notice she was there. No one comforted her; no one did anything as the girl stood and watched the authorities take her parent's dead and lifeless bodies away._

_Did no one care?_

_Of course not, the only people who had ever care about her were her parent's; the two lifeless corpses that the police seemed to care nothing about. No, they didn't care, her parent's were just more casualty in this war, this 'revolution.'_

"_What about her?" For the first time one of the policemen noticed her. "What are we going to do with her?" The man he was talking to, who was obviously his superior, was jotting down a quick police report. His eyes were emotionless, as were the eyes of the officer who had noticed her._

"_Send her to the orphanage." The girl's eyes grew wide, staring at the man who hadn't even looked away from his paperwork as he spoke. _

_He didn't care; his voice, his actions, his eyes, they all said the same thing, that he didn't care. No one cared, not about her parent's, not about her, not about the lunatic who was still on the loose, probably preparing to killing again and ruin another family's life together!_

"_Come on, to the orphanage with you." The man drew closer to her, his voice harsh and commanding._

_She felt an intense anger, nothing but a deep and un-thought of anger and hatred for all of them._

_Grabbing her hand roughly, the man started to steer her toward the door. But instead of coming quietly, her anger and hatred swelled inside her._

"_No!" She had hit her breaking point._

_Yanking away from his grip she ran, out of her parent's room, down the hall, past the police. This new angry inside willed her to grab a katana off the wall in the main hall before running out of the house. She ran, not caring where she was or where she would end up, clutching the katana tightly as if her life depended on her ability to hold onto her sword. Out of breath, she finally stopped, and fell to the ground. Her anger and sadness fell freely with her tears down her checks and the scream of frustration from her throat._

_She screamed until she was horse. Leaning against the wall behind her, she looked to the sky. Cool raindrops mingled with her tears as she looked for the moon, the moon that always brought her such comfort. But clouds darkened the already dark sky, so that no comfort would come to her. Not even the stars could be seen._

_Had it always been raining? When she awoke, had it been raining? When she ran from her home, had it been raining? Or was the sky crying with her? Did the gods feel sad at her loss?_

_She could not remember, her body and soul aced too much for her to care. But sitting there in the rain, her tears still falling so freely, her thoughts went back to her parents._

_She loved them so; they were her mother and father, her best friends, her shoulder to cry on when she hurt herself or other's had._

_But they were dead._

"_Mama, Papa…" She spoke softly. "I promise, you're deaths were not in vain, I will avenge you."_

_Her voice was gone, that of the little sweet girl she had been. A new voice replaced it; something from deep within herself that was everything she was not._

_A murderer._

Her eyes snapped open, and she bolted upright on her futon gasping for breath. Sweat covered her face and she shook violently. Again, damn it, she had had it again! Her subconscious was pledged by that night, and she was forced to replay it over and over again in her dreams. No matter how hard she tried, the girl with long wavy midnight blue hair, bangs that covered her also blue eyes, could not stop the plaguing dreams.

"Kuroi-chan?" She turned her attention to the person who had been sleeping in the futon next to her, a girl about her age with long wavy brown hair. Though groggy and tired, the look of anger and fear on her friends face mad her sit up quickly and become fully alert. "Kuroi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tenshi, nothing." Kuroi tried to smile for her friend to give her some comfort and calm her, but Tenshi saw right through her and frowned.

"Don't 'nothing' me Kuroi, tell me." No emotion showed on Kuroi's face at the threatening tone in Tenshi's voice, but soon it clicked. Tenshi's green eyes widened slightly. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

More bone chilling silence.

"Talk to me Kuroi, please."

But even at the pleading words of her friend Kuroi sat in the still darkness of the night, not saying a word. Tenshi's eyes softened sadly, but a kind smile cracked her lips.

"You know I'm right here for you whenever you need me." Snuggling back into her soft and warm covers, Tenshi sighed lightly. "Get some sleep, we start off the show tomorrow." Shutting her eyes still smiling, Tenshi let herself be claimed once again by sleep.

The only person Kuroi had ever actually told about her past was Tenshi. When they had first met they were rivals, but slowly and surely they went from the most competitive of enemies to the most loyal of friends. How, was anyone's guess, they couldn't stand each other, couldn't work together, would do anything to ruin the other's act in the show. But that was a fleeing memory, and the two could barely fight properly much less plot to ruin each other's reputation. Perhaps the main reason Kuroi was so close to Tenshi, was because of that terrible night, and how badly she needed someone she could talk to about it.

Like her parents.

Kuroi shook the sudden thought from her head. She new deep down she missed them, sometimes to the point where she wished so badly to be with them that she had almost taken her own life to do so.

But Tenshi, thank the gods, always stopped her.

Perhaps by just weird coincidence, but that's how it was. When ever Kuroi was about to slight her throat, poison herself, jump off a cliff, or what not, Tenshi would always appear and talk sense back into Kuroi's head. How disgraceful too her honor if she had died now, without fulfilling her vow of revenge.

Kuroi picked up the katana next to her futon and studied it. The black hilt with gold, the black sheath, it was the same one she had grabbed off the wall before she had run away from the police. Though she had plenty of chances to trade for a better one, she never did, it was the only thing she had to remind her of the home she came from and the family she loved. There was another reason, it was a reverse blade sword, and she was determined to kill her parent's murderer with it. Was it not fitting, use the same kind of sword that Battousai had used to kill so many could, no, would be used to kill him.

She was so close, so close to finally achieving her goal of revenge.

He was here, in this city. But he did not call himself Battousai the manslayer anymore. He was a 'changed man,' a 'protector of the innocent,' he no longer used his sword to kill. Kuroi narrowed her eyes at the thought, how laughable, not that it mattered if he didn't kill anymore or not, she would still exact her revenge on him for what he did. No, it didn't matter what kind of man he was now, he would pay for his sins.

"With his life." Kuroi spoke softly to the darkness. "Battousai, you shall repent for you're sins by falling by my hands. The end is near for you, you will not escape me and my vengeance."


	2. Chapter 1

**Never Say Never – Chapter 1**

Teaming with life, the city dwellers of Tokyo Japan filled the streets in large crowds, enjoying the special event of that day. A special festival, signaling the first day of summer, meant that merchants brought their goods to town in order to sell. Though in all definitions of the word, it wasn't a real 'festival,' more of an excuse for the locals to have a bit of fun. And it didn't hurt the dealers in their booths; they were making some extra cash on the side.

People chattered excitedly, moving between the different booths and eyeing the sellers items and prices. Children maneuvered their way around the on lookers, laughing, obviously enjoying their day to have fun and escape from their chores.

On the other side of the river, in the shaded forest area, a huge tent sprang to life through the trees, stripped with yellow, pink and purple pastel hues. Inside, people sat, anxiously waiting for the show to begin...

"Why am I here? I could be out gambling!" Well, almost everyone. The familiar rooster-resembling Sagara Sanosuke sat with other recognizable members of the kenshin gumi. Megumi sat at the end, hooked onto Kenshin's arm as he sat with his startled expression of 'oro' plastered to his face, Kaoru sat on Kenshin's left glaring at Magumi. Sanosuke sat beside the Kamiya dojo's sensei, Yahiko beside him, and Misao sitting on the opposite end beside Yahiko.

"Oh quite complaining, you didn't even have to pay for your ticket so who are you to whine?" Kaoru scolded Sanosuke. Yahiko snickered, but Kaoru turned on her student of the Kamiya Kashin Style. "And you, did you pay for yours either?" He hadn't paid, Misao had, but Misao had paid for all of their tickets, not just Sano's and his. The boy huffed, about to protest and start another childish fight between student and teacher, when the ringmasters voice boomed through the tent, startling the group. (A/N: Who else has had that happen at a circus? Except it wasn't the ringmaster, it was a damn clown... Curse thee, spawns of Satan...)

"Ladies and gentlemen, young adults and children alike, direct your attention to the center ring, please!" The rather plump man with a large chocolate colored mustache spoke with a booming voice, echoing from the corners of the tent all around them. A tall black top hat topped his oval face, and he grinned broadly and turned slowly on his shiny black boots heels as he walked. "We humbly welcome you to our show, this performance for which we have gathered things from all across the corners of the globe!" He twirled the long bamboo cane he held in his hand between his fingers. "And so, enjoy!"

The ringmaster waved his hand quickly over the bamboo's end. Heaving in sharply, and blew out, he sent a stream of flame out over the audience, causing many of the woman to gasp, while the children screamed with delight and surprise. Immediately the crowd erupted into a roar of clapping and excited murmuring. The crowds attention turned, the ringmaster bowed as he hurried and made is way back behind a screen half concealing the exit of the big top. As he did so, six women rushed out into the ring, adoring bright, colorful, flowing outfits, each a different color with gold.

'_Dancers?' _Kenshin thought, examining the new arrivals, while the crowd clapped. Two women flipped to gain distance, while the other four twirled, holding high above their heads long, glinting objects. _'No, warriors.' _Each of them had long, raven black hair, and tanned brown skin, while their abstained outfits covered the rest of their bodies, including their bottom half of their face from the nose down. One stood out, she seemed younger then the rest, and her hair and skin did not match the rest, her skin was more pale and hair was lighter, a light, wavy brown color.

Drums began to beat from somewhere, it seemed almost as if all around them. Each woman had a sword, one even had two, and each was different yet similar. They danced, using their swords as extensions of their bodies, making their enchanting dance more beautiful. The drums grew faster, and so did the mysterious women's dance, almost bewitching the crowd as they watched, awe struck.

One woman, adorning blues of furious shades, threw down her weapons, and began to dance upon her blade, her eyes narrow with concentration. The other warriors danced and twirled in a circle, shouting and stomping there feet. As if drawn in by the women's spell, the crowd began to stomp their feet and clap, also shouting with a sense of encouragement in air.

"This is so much fun!" Misao squealed, clapping, a huge grin on her face.

"Aye, thank you for inviting us Misao-dono!" Kenshin added, also clapping.

As abruptly as the commotion had started, it stopped. The drums thundered out loudly one last time, then were silenced. In unison, the women bowed deeply to the audience, who applauded them, cheering and whooping. The performance had the kenshin gumi clapping and cheering as well, Misao especially.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful yet deadly Desert Roses!" The ringmaster once again made his presence known, his loud voice booming as he reappeared almost out of nowhere in the center ring. His smile was beaming and shinning, even the Desert Roses had to smile faintly before moving to the back of the tent and sinking out of sight, all but one. "After that blood pumping performance, we now present our thrilling show of the Kuroi Kunai Tenshi! Don't be afraid!" Before the crowd could interpret his words, the ringmaster was scuffling away as another made their way center stage, with dark blue, almost black clothing.

His words were forgotten at the sight and the crowd cheered.

The newcomer wore a veil, though the kenshi gumi were almost certain it was a female because of the visible eyes; lined with think black lashes.

"You." The attention of the group and several people around them was jerked to where Kenshin sat. A finger pointed in Kenshin's face, causing him to blink in confusion. The one woman who had stayed behind, the youngest and fairer skinned of the group, was now in front of the Rurouni bending down slightly to look into his eyes. Then the eyes closed with a huge grin. "You shall be our volunteer!"

"Oro?" But he really didn't have much say in the matter as the girl was quickly dragging him to the center ring.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called, mostly out of confusion. Yahiko and Sanosuke grinned.

"This should be interesting." The gambler said through his grin.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was being position in front of one of the support beams for the tent. She showed him exactly where to stand, where to position his shoulders and feet, even his head.

"Now remember, don't move Kenshin-dono!" The fact that she had identified him might have bothered him and get Kenshin to question her, "I don't want to have to pull you off that beam!" if not for that last comment.

"Oro!" Kenshin felt he was in over his head. How did he get into this situation anyway, he hadn't _really_ volunteered; he hadn't volunteered at _all_.

"Clear!"

_SHIIIIINK!_

_THUNK!_

A dagger flew by Kenshin's cheek and stuck into the beam behind him. Kaoru and Megumi gasped, while everyone else erupted into cheers. The blue robbed figure had her arm stretched out in front of her, her other slightly behind her near the sash around her waste.

"Remember Kenshin-dono, don't move!" The girl said, still smiling. "Clear!"

_SHIIIIIINK!_

_THUNK!_

Another dagger zoomed past Kenshin and was sticking out of the beam fairly close to his shoulder area. As quick as lighting the girl in blue had reached into her sash and whipped out a dagger and flung it at Kenshin.

More cheers from the audience.

Sanosuke and Yahiko were laughing uncontrollably, Megumi also allowing herself to giggle. Kaoru and Misao were amazed by the girl's skill. Even though everyone else seemed to be enjoying the performance, Kenshin was not; 'oro' was still thick on his face.

Then the dagger flinger brought out a long, thin, piece of cloth, and started to bring it to her eyes.

"Oro!" Kenshin did not like where this was going, not one bit. With Kenshin's distress, the audience's laughter grew louder and their enthusiasm more enhanced.

The pail skinned girl poked Kenshin in the shoulder, causing him to start to fall to one side. She quickly grabbed his sleeve and steadied him.

"Still Kenshin-dono, you must be still and in the same place!" And she continued to smile. The blue girl finished tying the blindfold and assumed her previous position; out stretched hand, other toward her sash.

The audience shushed each other to silence, waiting.

Perspiration started to form on Kenshin's brow.

"Clear!"

_SHIIIIIINK!_

_THUNK!_

Right next to Kenshin's other cheek, the other dagger landed. It was close, too close.

Cheering, whooping, and stomping erupted from the audience. They had held their breaths in those brief few seconds, but it had felt life so much longer.

"Well done Kenshin-dono!" The girl beamed at him, the other starting to remove her blindfold. "Most people would have fainted before that last one!"

"Tenshi you really must learn not to be so blunt, you scared him half to death!" The ringmaster's voice boomed in as he appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere. "Ladies and gentlemen, he's survived without a scratch, while staring down the Kuroi Kunai Tenshi!"

The ringmaster shook Kenshin's hand; but with how shaken he was his head bobbed up and down like a bobble head's. Kenshin looked over to the girl in blue, really examining her eyes.

They were a cold navy blue.

She was glaring at him, challenging him.

And her eyes held a cold look, a hardness; like a bloodthirsty killer.

**End Chapter 1**

Eevee-Actually, this is the second version of this chappy. I like this one much better than the first…. Oh gods, their so out of character! Well, one story updated, two more being written, and at least two that _need _to be updated…

Peggi-Hurry up and update, lazy person! (whacks)

MisaoChan-You should talk….

Peggi-(attacks and bites)

MisaoChan-AIYE!

Eevee-Um…. Okies?

**Special Thanks:**

chelsea – Now now you two, be nice X3 I'd love to include you both in my stories, just wait for the right one to come along (grins) Like my new Saiyuki fanfic (zips lip) Thankyuu!

MISAO-CHAN – Lol, not taking those ADD pills, Misao-chan? Hehehe, I'll update as soon as I can!

_**Please review!**_


End file.
